thundercats_hofandomcom-20200215-history
Trapped
Trapped is an episode from the original series of ThunderCats. Written by Stephen Perry, it originally aired on November 28, 1985. Official Summary Cheetara and Tygra are aboard the Feliner when it is caught in a galactic meteor storm and badly damaged. Lion-O and Panthro attempt to bring the Feliner in for a safe landing. WilyKat and WilyKit are stranded in the storm raging on another part of Third Earth. They seek shelter inside a Suspension Capsule (which was used during the ThunderCats voyage from Thundera to Third Earth) and get stuck in it. They call Cats' Lair for help. The Mutants], who set out to capture them, intercept their message. Lion-O and Snarf take the ThunderTank to search for WilyKat and WilyKit. S-S-Slithe gets to them first and tows the Suspension Capsule with the ThunderKittens inside back to Castle Plun-Darr. Meanwhile, the galactic meteor storm sends the Feliner spinning out of control. Lion-O uses the Eye of Thundera in the Sword to guide it to safety. Mumm-Ra learns of the ThunderKittens' capture and steals them from the Mutants. The other ThunderCats chase Mumm-Ra in the ThunderTank. It is WilyKat and WilyKit who turn the tide when they inflate one of their Magic Pellets into a Mirror Balloon. Mumm-Ra sees his own reflection in the balloon and returns to his Pyramid, defeated. Snarf finally frees the ThunderKittens from the capsule by giving it a good swift kick. Official Moral The chaos of a powerful storm and the actions of the Mutants upset the calm of the ThunderCats. An electrical storm endangers the return in the Feliner of Cheetara and Tygra when the controls are damaged and communication is lost, and WilyKat and WilyKit find themselves trapped in an old suspension capsule after climbing in to stay dry. In the face of these dangers, Lion-O calls on the Eye of Thundera. He uses its beam projected into space to guide in the Feliner. And he combats Mumm-Ra with it to free the ThunderKittens, aided by their quick thinking. We learn from this episode not to give up hope even when things seem really bad. And we also learn that panic in the face of danger is not productive, but that remaining calm and being resourceful is more likely to help us. The constancy and stability of the Eye of Thundera proved important in guiding Cheetara and Tygra home. Our own stability and persistence in times of trouble will help us as well. As Cheetara says, "You're not trapped until you stop trying." WilyKat and WilyKit persevered and didn't give up, and they were even able to help Lion-O defeat Mumm-Ra. Our own perseverance and determination are important traits to develop. They can help us when we meet with a crisis or when things are not going well. Story The Feliner is caught in the middle of a torrential storm with Tygra and Cheetara inside it. Despite all his efforts, Panthro is unable to talk the spaceship to a safe landing from inside Cats Lair. Suddenly Snarf bursts into the control room and alerts Panthro and Lion-O that the ThunderKittens are missing. Deep in the forest, the stranded WilyKit and WilyKat are struggling to stay ahead of the storm. By a stroke of luck they spot a Suspension Capsule from their original Flagship. They quickly clamber inside it to stay dry and safe from the storm but the lid of the capsule jams, trapping the duo inside. WilyKit manages to call Lion-O on her communicator, informing him about their predicament. Unfortunately, Vultureman intercepts the distress call and Slithe zooms out in the NoseDiver and tows the capsule back to Castle Plun-Darr. Mumm-Ra, having learned about the events form his cauldron also makes an entrance and snatches the Suspension Capsule from the Mutants. Meanwhile, Lion-O is struggling to free the ThunderTank which has gotten pinned under one of the Cats Lair’s giant claw, while the Feliner is still unable to land. Lion-O then uses the Cats Signal from the Sword of Omens to guide the Feliner to a safe landing. The ThunderCats together succeed in freeing the tank and drive it to Castle Plun-Darr. As the group reaches the Mutant’s fortress, they witness Mumm-Ra flying out of it with the Suspension Capsule. Lion-O latches onto the mummy’s cape using his claw line and his dragged all the way to the Black Pyramid. While Lion-O and Mumm-Ra begin trading blows, WilyKit blows a highly reflective bubble from one of her trick pellets. Upon seeing his reflection in the bubble, Mumm-Ra retreats, allowing the ThunderCats to take the twins back to the lair and freeing them from the capsule. Characters Vehicles Locations Notes of Interest * In The Rock Giant, the ThunderKittens get trapped outside in a storm, seek shelter under a tree, and the tree gets struck by lightning. These same events occur in this episode as well. * This episode marks the second time that the ThunderCats' Suspension Capsules make an appearance. They first featured in Exodus and would later go on to appear again in Time Switch. Animation Errors Notable Quotes WilyKit: We better call Cats Lair - tell them not to worry. WilyKat: Um...I forgot my communicator. WilyKit: You'd forget your head if it wasn't attached. Lion-O: We'd better think of something before their air runs out. WilyKit & WilyKat: Air?! Cheetara: No matter how bad things seem, you're not trapped until you stop trying. Cheetara: This storm has teeth. Lion-O: Can we talk them in safely? Panthro: Frankly, Lion-O, the book says no. But I never read that book. Vultureman: A perfect opportunity, no? Slithe: Yes. For once you might be right, Vultureman. Cheetara: He's got the ThunderKittens. Lion-O: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go get him. Media This episode was released on the following media: VHS * ThunderCats Vol.10: The Spaceship Beneath the Sands (included as a Bonus Episode) - f.h.e. release DVD * Season 1 Volume 2 DVD * Season 1 DVD * Seasons 1 & 2 DVD Episode Screenshots External Links *Trapped on IMDb *ThunderCats 1985 cartoon series on Wikipedia *ThunderCats on ThunderCats.org Category:Thundercats: 1980s TV episodes Category:ThunderCats episodes written by Stephen Perry Category:Season 1 (ThunderCats 1980s)